The use of lighted nocks for bow hunting is known. Lighted nocks are beneficial because they allow the hunter to track prey shot with an arrow, particularly in low-light conditions. However conventional lighted nocks are inconvenient to use.
Lighted nocks are typically lighted with a light emitting diode (LED) powered by a small battery, typically lithium-type. The nock is either clear or translucent so that the LED light source can light up the nock when the battery power is applied. Typically the act of inserting the battery/LED lights up the nock. The act of inserting the battery requires that the nock assembly be removed from the arrow shaft. Then the assembly must be re-installed once the nock is lit. The nock must be removed again to turn the light off.
The need to repeatedly remove the nock in the field is awkward, inconvenient and might lead to a missed shot opportunity. Also, the repeated removal and insertion of the nock can damage the arrow shaft and/or nock assembly over time. It is not desirable to pre-light the nocks prior to hunting because of battery life concerns and because of the potential that the lit nocks will spook prey if the lights are seen. Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved lighted nock system.